Fire Lily Zuko Love Story
by BettyCrocker14
Summary: A girl by the name of Melody goes on an adventure with her two best friends Lee and Hana. Along the way they encounter many fights, make many friends and even fall in love. ZukoxOC, TophxOC and there might be a few more OC pairings later one. Enjoy!


Chapter One: Things Heat Up.

Have you ever been on a beach and a storm just happened to roll up from nowhere? Well, that's exactly what happened to us. Hana, Lee and I decided to take a break from the on going war. So as a break we headed to the beach for some fun in the sun.

However, that hit rock bottom before we even got down to the water. Because as soon as we even got onto the sand good enough, the bottom fell out, or in other words it started to pour down rain.

"Ha ha, Mel, that's a new look for you." Hana said over the roar of the rain. I rolled my eyes as I pushed some of my brown hair behind my ear.

"I agree with you Hana. Seeing Melody with her hair plastered to her face is very funny." Lee stated as a smile spread across his face.

I groaned loudly some as my clothes started to stick to my body.

"I thought you loved the rain Mel? I mean what's not to love about it? It's cool, refreshing, amazing." Hana said with a giggle etched into it, while waving her arms around in circles causing some of the rain falling around her to form large rings and spin mid-air.

"I like the rain, just not getting caught in a down pour." I said plopping down on the wet sand. Lee nodded some as he took a seat next to me, as Hana skipped around some.

"What's our next move Melody?" Lee asked as he dug his hand into the sand pulling some up. I stared out at the gently rolling waves staying silent for a moment.

Then I replied, "I'm not sure. It would be nice to meet up with Aang's group again. Get a little training in. Then maybe start off on our own again. I'm wanting to flush out some Fire Nation soldiers from the small Earth Kingdom villages. So that they can get back to their normal lives again, ya' know?"

"I see, it would be nice to see Toph again as well as flushing out the soldiers. We haven't had a good fight in a while." Lee stated as Hana suddenly appeared in front of us with an angry look on her face.

I was about to ask her what was wrong, but a voice that I knew all to well, cut through the air. "You're right about one thing boy, you haven't fought in a while. Which could prove that you're weak, but we all know that this trio isn't weak don't we girls?" Azula said which caused me and Lee to spring to our feet in an instant.

"You're right about them not being weak. Earth, Water and Fire. What a great combination. There might be a couple of flaws though. Small, not big, but they are there." Mai stated in a bored tone as Tylee giggled.

"What do you want Azula?" I asked not really carrying how my voice sounded.

The rain started to lighten up, coming to a complete halt soon after. She smiled once of those oh so wicked smiles before replying, "Oh you know, we just wanted to talk, see how you're doing. Maybe catch up on something's. The works."

I had planned on saying something smart, but decided against it, allowing Hana to say something.

"You have some nerve Azula, confronting us like this. Especially after the last time."

Azula rolled her head some while the smile remained on her face, before she spoke, "I do suppose it takes a lot of nerve doesn't it Mai? Tylee?" Both of them nodded as they shifted away from Azula's side some.

"You wanted to talk, so lets talk. Call your friends off before we step it up a notch." I stated in a calm manner.

"Well you see, the word in the air is, you're going to back up the Avatar when it comes time to. Right? Well you see.. We thought, that if we took you out, that you wont be a problem. You know, you wont be in the way when it comes time to take over the world." Azula said with a slight laugh mixed in as a crazed look came to her eyes.

Something obviously wasn't right, but I didn't have to say anything out loud because Hana and Lee caught on as Mai and Tylee went after them forcing them away from my side.

I tilted my head to the right some before adding more emphasis on my words, "You said talk, not fight."

"Oh that's right, I did. Mai, Tylee, halt don't attack just yet." Azula called out.

I found it kind of stupid to say that since they were already engaged in battle.

"Now, besides the fact that you want to kills us, what do you want?" I asked calmly, attempting to keep my cool while watching her body language closely.

"Nothing, we just to kill you." She replied before quickly jabbing her right arm out in front of her causing fire to come hurtling towards me. I slide to my right as fast as I could avoiding the blast, sending one of my own back after getting my footing back.

I looked around as fast as I could noticing that Hana and Lee were battling again and loosing the upper hand quickly. By the time I turned my attention back to Azula, I was having to send another blast of fire at hers to cancel them out.

We exchanged blast after blast until I felt something pierce the back of my leg. I cried out but kept on returning the fire blasts. That was, until I was blind sided and took a kick to the side by some unknown assailant.

I coughed some after landing hard on my chest, knocking the wind out of my chest. I attempted to sit up but couldn't because of the blow. As I laid there I watched as Azula cracked another wicked smile and send a rather large fire blast directly at my face.

I thought it was going to be the end for me, until a sharp, fast wind blast knocked the fire blast out of the way as Aang and his group descended to help us.


End file.
